


Hide And Seek

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean usually wins these games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

'Loser cooks!' You yelled, darting off from sight, leaving Dean chuckling. Sam rolled his eyes, refusing to partake in the game as he sat at the library table, flicking through books.

'You might wanna beat her, Dean.' His brother said, not looking up. 'I mean, her cooking is way better than yours and we've eaten take out for the last week.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Dean sighed, slowly following you, wondering exactly where you'd go first. He headed down to the garage, keeping his eye out for any glimpse of you. The game of hide and seek had been suggested on a whim, and you'd jumped at it, feeling a little hyperactive with the lack of hunts lately. You needed to burn off some energy and running about the bunker might just do the trick. Only you were very, very good at hiding. And Dean was slowly beginning to realise he might be cooking dinner tonight.

Sam wouldn't be happy about that.

The garage was deserted, and he grimaced as he checked in the tool area, underneath the various cars, even going so far as to check Baby, but you weren't there. He glanced over at the doorway leading out of the bunker, but quickly decided you'd probably stay inside. He turned, heading back up to the main part of the bunker, wandering back past Sam, who chuckled under his breath.

'She's really good at this.' He commented. 'Any thoughts on dinner?'

'Shut up, Sam.' Dean muttered back, heading for the kitchen and showers. He found nothing in the shower room, and there weren't many places to hide in there. The kitchen had the large pantry and stock cupboards, but he found those too, to be void of your presence. Coming back out into the hallway, he checked the observatory and then the dungeon, finding both empty. His feet directed him to the boiler room, but you weren't in there either. He paused for a moment, listening, hearing footsteps heading back towards the library. He took off in that direction, skidding to a halt when he saw Sam, still in the same position, looking at him blankly.

'Heard footsteps.' Dean explained, and Sam laughed again.

'She hasn't been through here. I'd tell you. I want her to lose. I prefer her cooking.' The younger Winchester returned to his book, and Dean sighed, wondering how he'd gotten caught up in this childish game, but unwilling to let it go, because letting it go meant quitting, and Dean Winchester was not a quitter. He turned away from his brother once more, heading down to the bedrooms. He stuck his head into Sam's, finding nothing but his brother's dirty socks on the floor. He grimaced, then shut the door, making a mental note to remind Sam about laundry after he'd found you.

Further down the hallway, he came across your shirt, the one you'd been wearing when you'd bolted off. It was outside your bedroom, and Dean raised an eyebrow, picking it up and looking to the open door. Why had you taken your shirt off? And more importantly, did that mean you were now running around the bunker topless?

He stood in your room for a few moments, looking around, checking under the bed. You weren't there, but your pants were, and Dean picked them up, the confusion on his face turning to hardened lust. He felt his own jeans tighten as he imagined you running around in just your underwear.

A giggle echoed from the hallway, and Dean span, glaring at the door, before adjusting his pants, dropping yours and heading back out into the hallway. The first two rooms he checked were unoccupied, and his was next. The door was shut, which he didn't normally do, and he narrowed his eyes, his hand circling the door handle before twisting it and opening the door. There, on his bed, you lay, clad only in bra and panties, grinning at him.

'Woops. You found me.' You sat up, and Dean stopped dead in the door way, his mouth open. 'I've got a bit of a confession.' He continued to stare dumbly, before you swung your legs over the bed, standing. 'Dean?'

'Er...' He shook his head. 'Yeah?'

'I wanted to be found.' You said, quietly, almost shyly and he raised an eyebrow again. 'Sam suggested that I should probably tell you...that...er...' Your confidence faded, and Dean seemed to sense it, drawing closer to you, his eyes roaming over your exposed skin.

'Tell me what, Y/N?' His voice was lower than normal, thick with arousal as he moved ever closer, stopping inches from you.

'Er...' His hand came up to grasp your hip, the first touch of his warm skin on yours making moisture pool between your thighs. You bit your lower lip, any concept of the English language going straight out of your mind. 'I mean...that...'

'Am I distracting you?' Dean asked, pulling you close, his other hand coming up to trace his thumb over your bottom lip, his long fingers stroking your cheek, his green eyes burning into yours. 'What did you want to tell me, Y/N?'

'Oh god.' You whispered, pulling his head down, crushing your lips to his. He startled a little, surprised by the forthrightness of your action, but then he relaxed, his arms winding around you to hold you close, your mostly naked body pressed against his fully clothed one. The kiss went on, your hands threading through his short hair, his moans swallowed by your questing lips. 'Dean...I want you.' You gasped, pulling away. He smirked.

'I kinda guessed.'

'No, I mean...' You swallowed hard, fingers still playing with his hair. 'I'm...kinda in...fuck, I love you.' You finally got it out, and Dean did nothing but stand there smirking still. You blinked, waiting for the rejection, because Dean Winchester didn't do love, did he? But he just carried on smirking. 'Dean?'

'If you're that slow on the uptake, sweetheart...' He chuckled. 'I've known for weeks. You started being all serious flirty instead of funny about it. I might be a man, sweetheart, but I'm not stupid.' He captured your lips in another kiss, before pausing. 'Wait, did you think I'd run away or something?'

'You're not exactly Mr. Settle-Down.' You replied, a sardonic tone to your voice. 'I wouldn't want to be the reason you were miserable. I know you like....being unattached.'

'I think I could probably get used to being attached to you.' He replied, the filthy innuendo making you roll your eyes. 'Besides, there might be a chance that I...might...possibly feel the same way.' He waited, then spoke again. 'About you that is.'

'Huh?'

'Well, I don't love myself....well, I do.' He tilted his head, babbling now, and you smiled. 'But I might...you too, I mean, I don't...I really....'

'Dean?' You interrupted, and he looked at you, wide eyed and expecting. A giggle fell from your lips. 'It's okay. I get it. You can't say the words. But I know what you mean.'

He smiled in relief. 'Oh, great. Cos the chick flick moment was starting to run away from me, and I really wanna fuck you.' The bluntness of his statement caught you by surprise, and you yelped as he practically picked you up and threw you onto his bed. You bounced with a giggle, watching as Dean peeled off his shirt. Whilst it was covering his eyes, you scrambled to the edge, reaching out to grab his belt, and you pulled him forward, making him yell in shock. Within seconds, using a dexterity you didn't know you had, the belt of his jeans was undone and the buttons open, causing his jeans to fall, pooling around his ankles. By this point, Dean had finally gotten his t-shirt over his head, and was grinning down at you.

'You're kinda sneaky.' He said as you looked up at him.

'Well, I am usually really good at hide and seek.' You grinned, your fingers curling into the waistband of his boxer shorts, before pulling them down, revealing his hard cock to your gaze. He inhaled sharply as you wrapped your hand around it. 'And I see you've been hiding things from me.' Your tongue came out to flick at the head of his cock, making him slid his hand through your hair.

'Fuck. Sam's gonna be pissed.' He muttered as you slid your lips over the tip of him, then pulled away, looking up at him in confusion.

'Why/' You waited for his lewd comment, but he simply smirked down at you.

'Well, you're not cooking dinner tonight. I'm not letting you out of this room.' You smiled widely, then took him into your mouth, silencing his smartass comments, bobbing your head up and down on him, making him hold your shoulder with his other hand, one still tangled in your hair. You shut your eyes, focusing on him entirely, moving your tongue up and down his shaft as your mouth engulfed him over and over. He grunted, swore a lot, and egged you on, praising everything you were doing. One hand remained curled around the base of his cock, preventing him from thrusting too far and making you gag, but he still hit the back of your throat, and you smiled around him as he swore loudly, his grip on your shoulder tightening, nails digging into skin.

After a few moments of this, he pushed you away, and you whimpered in loss, sulking as he panted. 'Hey, I was enjoying that.' You started, and Dean held a hand up.

'So was I. A little too much.' He smiled, pushing you back towards the pillows on his bed. 'And no offence, sweetheart, but the first time I cum inside you...' His hand trailed up your leg, tracing your pussy lips, making you gasp. 'It's not gonna be your mouth. Plenty of time for that later. When you're _not_ making dinner.' He slid one digit inside you, and you cried out as he bent his finger, searching out the sweet spot inside you.

'Fuck, Dean.' Your back arched, and he grinned as he moved his hand, adding a second finger to the one already fucking you, his thumb seeking out your clit. He supported himself with his other arm, attempting to kick his boots off at the same time. You giggled, gasping at the same time he scowled at you, pressing down hard on your clit and making your body jerk. As he managed to finally get his boots and pants off, he crawled further up onto the bed, kneeling beside you, which freed his hand up to play with your nipples, and you stopped talking, only able to concentrate on his hands coaxing you towards sweet release.

'Cum for me, baby.' He muttered, rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, his other hand working at your core, pulling the sensations from you, and you came with a strangled cry, your thighs closing in on his hand, hips thrusting to get more friction, to prolong the feeling. He pulled away, watching you writhe, your hands bunching his covers up. A smile crossed his face, and he moved over you, flicking out his tongue to caress your nipple as he knelt between your legs.

'Dean...' You rasped, pulling his mouth to yours, kissing him hard, as he rubbed the head of his cock against your soaked cunt. 'Please...' You begged, and he slammed home in one thrust, his own moan echoing yours as he buried himself in you. He knelt back, watching you take every last inch of him, your walls tightening around him as you threw your head back in rapture.

'Fuck.' He swore, tracing your clit with his thumb. 'I'm not gonna last. You're too tight. God me all wound up with your mouth.'

'That's okay. Plenty of time after right?' You opened your eyes, looking up at him. He smiled, giving a shallow thrust and a whimper tore from your throat.

'Yeah. _Not_ making dinner.' He slid his hands around your hips, holding you tightly as he started moving, long, slow strokes, alternating between watching your face, the changes in your expression as he fucked you, and the mesmerising sight of his cock sliding in and out, glistening with your juices. Before long, he felt the pressure indicating his imminent orgasm, and he flicked his thumb over your clit again, pinching it, and making you cry out. 'Need you to cum, baby. You hear me? Want you to cum with me.' He was watching you now, his thumb working you into a hot mess, and your cries spurring him on. 'Cum with me, Y/N.' He thrust into you hard, and you felt like the world would fall away from you, your heartbeat pounding in your ears as Dean followed you over the edge, hot cum painting your insides as he held you tightly against him, buried as far as he could be.

When he was done, he leant forward, pressing a kiss to your lips. You sighed contentedly, and he grinned at the sound.

Sam's voice echoed down the hallway.

'Let me guess, we're getting take out?'

 


End file.
